Mimikry
by Nangijala
Summary: Yella Borodin ist ein typischer Sprössling der imperialen Highsociety - oder vielleicht doch nicht?


_**MIMIKRY**_

Sie sind wirklich ein Erlebnis für sich, die Soireen meiner Eltern, genau wie all die anderen sogenannten „gesellschaftlichen Ereignisse", die auf unsere Alltagsroutine aufgefädelt sind wie Perlen auf eine Schnur und das Leben der High Society von Coruscant pausenlos mit neuen Eindrücken bereichern – _wenn_ sie unser Leben überhaupt bereichern, was ich stark bezweifle. Wie auch immer: An mindestens einem Tag im Monat muss jeder, der bei uns etwas zu sagen hat oder sich einbildet, dass er bei uns etwas zu sagen hat, in den sauren Apfel beißen und eine Abendgesellschaft, einen Gartentee, ein Galadiner, ein Benefizkonzert, eine zwanglose Party, einen formellen Ball oder irgend etwas anderes in dieser Art veranstalten. Für ein paar ebenso anstrengende wie kostenintensive Stunden muss er den liebenswürdigen und großzügigen Gastgeber mimen – eine undankbare Rolle, die je nach schauspielerischem Talent mehr oder weniger überzeugend gespielt wird und neben einer gesunden Portion Heuchelei auch ein ausdrucksloses Sabacc-Gesicht erfordert, auf dem ein starres zuckersüßes Lächeln festgeklebt ist wie eine Fliege auf einem vergifteten Fliegenfänger. Einmal pro Monat – das ist das Credo, die Faustregel, das unbedingte Muss für jeden Angehörigen der Creme de la Creme, der in Imperial City residiert und repräsentiert und sich für das allgemeine gesellschaftliche Sein oder Nichtsein verantwortlich fühlt. (Und das allgemeine gesellschaftliche Sein oder Nichtsein ist ehrlich gesagt auch so ziemlich das Einzige, wofür sich diese Sippschaft aus gelangweilten Müßiggängern überhaupt verantwortlich fühlt.) Einmal pro Monat – das ist ein ehernes Gesetz, so unerbittlich und unvermeidlich wie Ebbe und Flut. Na, und heute sind wir mal wieder an der Reihe, leider ...

Ich stehe neben dem gigantischen Marmorkamin in unserem Empfangssalon, der die Dimensionen eines mittelprächtigen Raumhafenhangars hat. Dank der üppigen Blumen–arrangements und Pflanzenkübel, die unser Gärtner mit strategischem Geschick überall verteilt hat, strahlt er eine ausgesprochen anheimelnde Atmosphäre aus, die mich immer an eine halbwegs gelungene Kombination aus Treibhaus und Beerdigungsinstitut denken lässt. Von meiner Position aus kann ich den ganzen Raum überblicken, und wenn ich ein, zwei Schritte zur Seite trete, verschwinde ich sogar völlig in der Deckung eines ganzen Vorhangs aus Cymbidium-Orchideen, was mir erlaubt zu sehen, ohne gesehen zu werden. Ab und zu ganz unauffällig für ein paar Minuten von der Bildfläche verschwinden zu können, ist unbestreitbar ein Vorteil, den ich gerne nutze, um besonders unangenehmen Besuchern ein bisschen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Hier stehe ich also und peile die Lage, während ich versuche, nicht dauernd an dieses grauenvolle Abendkleid zu denken, das an mir klebt wie eine zweite Haut und ungefähr so angenehm zu tragen ist wie ein Büßerhemd aus Nesselstoff. Mit einem Büßerhemd hat das sündhaft teure und atemberaubend enge Etwas aus schilfgrüner Schimmerseide, in das ich eingezwängt bin, allerdings nicht die leiseste Ähnlichkeit. Das liegt auch daran, dass es von oben bis unten mit winzigen tropfenförmigen Beryllkristallen bestickt ist, die im Licht der riesigen Kronleuchter glitzern und funkeln wie ein kianischer Glühmottenschwarm und aus mir eine im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes _blendende _Erscheinung machen. Also wirklich ... ich sehe heute abend selber wie ein wandelnder Kronleuchter aus!

Aber das ist nicht das Problem. Das Problem ist, dass ich bei jeder Bewegung und jedem Atemzug merke, dass ganze Meteoritenschauer von diesen verdammten Kristalltropfen von mir abspringen und auf den Boden hinunterprasseln. (Dem Reinigungsdroiden, der morgen hier durchbraust, wird beim Staubsaugen wahrscheinlich der Motivator durchbrennen.) Schon beim bloßen Gedanken an das 6-Gänge-Dinner, das nachher stattfindet, wird mir ganz mulmig zumute. Wie soll ich mich in diesem phantastischen, aber nicht gerade haltbaren Feengewand bloß hinsetzen? Und wie wird das Ding aussehen, wenn ich wieder aufstehe? Werde ich unseren Gästen dann eine buchstäblich glanzlose Kehrseite präsentieren? Peinlich, peinlich ...

Ach, was soll's? Die Profisülzer von der Regenbogenpresse, die die Gesellschaftskolumnen ihrer Schmierblätter Tag für Tag mit langatmigen Artikeln über das mehr oder weniger schillernde Leben der Coruscanter Prominenz versorgen, werden trotzdem wieder ihre ebenso schwülstigen wie verlogenen Lobeshymnen auf die „sublime Eleganz von Miss Yella Borodin" absondern und dafür sorgen, dass die 3D-Bilder in den Illustrierten mich nur von meiner Schokoladenseite zeigen. Oh ja! Wenn man sich bei irgendeiner Berufsgruppe auf einer imperialen Welt absolut darauf verlassen kann, dass sie kuscht, dann bei der Zunft der bezahlten Schreiberlinge. Vom seriösen Journalisten bis hinunter zum nicht ganz so seriösen Skandalreporter stehen sie alle im Dienst der imperialen Propagandamaschine. Sie haben auch gar keine andere Wahl, dafür sorgt schon das allmächtige Ministerium für Medienkultur mit seiner rigiden Zensur. Wer aus der Reihe tanzt, fliegt raus. Und wer einmal rausgeflogen ist, kann sich für den Rest seines Lebens an der Arbeitslosenunterstützung und anderen segensreichen Einrichtungen unseres überaus sozial eingestellten Imperiums erfreuen – auch wenn sich der Rest dieses Lebens dank einem Unfall oder einem ähnlich tragischen Zufall recht kurz gestalten dürfte. Und das gilt natürlich auch für Holografen – man kann ja schließlich nicht zulassen, dass die öffentliche Meinung und Ordnung irgendwie negativ beeinflusst wird, indem eine bedeutende Persönlichkeit auf unvorteilhafte Weise in den Blickpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit gerückt wird, nicht wahr? Aber zurück zu meinem Kleid ...

Dieser Edelfummel wird seinen Premierenauftritt nicht überleben, soviel steht fest. Und weder die zukünftigen schriftlichen Komplimente der Reporter noch die gegenwärtigen verbalen Komplimente unserer männlichen Gäste werden mich davon abhalten, gleich morgen früh Kiki Chagall, die Chefdesignerin des großen, des _unvergleichlichen _Dee'ors, die dieses Alptraum-Traumkleid höchstpersönlich für mich entworfen hat, anzurufen und ihr eine abscheuliche Szene zu machen. Ich werde kreischen, heulen, den Geschäftsführer verlangen und mit einem totalen Dee'or-Boykott bis ans Ende meiner Tage drohen. Mit einem Wort: Ich werde mich wie eine Furie aufführen und der armen Kiki in maximal fünf Minuten den allerletzten Nerv töten. Arme Kiki? Na ja ... immerhin ist sie an schwierige Kundinnen und Kummer gewöhnt, und ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu verteidigen. Eine sorgfältig bemessene Dosis Hysterie gehört schon dazu, wenn ich in den Augen der Welt meine Tarnidentität als unerträglich verwöhnte reiche Göre aufrechterhalten will. Mitleid mit denen, die unter meinem Doppelleben zu leiden haben, ist ein Luxus, den ich mir einfach nicht leisten kann ...

Oh, oh! Ein junger Raumflotten-Lieutenant stolziert auf mich zu, Kopf hoch, Brust raus, Bauch rein, imposant-zackiger Stechschritt, als wäre ich irgendein superkritischer Vorgesetzter, vor dem er eine wirklich gute Show abziehen muss, um eine höhere Punktzahl für sein nächstes Leistungs- und Führungszeugnis zu ergattern. Er bleibt direkt vor mir stehen – ACHTUNG! STILLGESTANDEN! denke ich unwillkürlich –, bolzengerade, Schultern zurück, Augen geradeaus, und begrüßt mich mit einer ruckartigen Verbeugung, bevor er sich mit formvollendeter Höflichkeit vorstellt. Seine übertrieben straffe Haltung, seine abrupten, mechanischen Bewegungen ... er ist wie eine Marionette, die von einer unsichtbaren Hand an unsichtbaren Fäden dirigiert wird, steif, unnatürlich, leblos. Er ist von Kopf bis Fuß imprägniert mit diesem militärischen Touch – hundert Prozent Effizienz, null Prozent Menschlichkeit –, der mir so zuwider ist. Ein imperialer Offizier wie aus dem Bilderbuch – großer Gott! Aber ich muss mich zusammennehmen. Ich darf mir auf gar keinen Fall anmerken lassen, was ich wirklich von ihm halte. Er ist unser Gast, und ich bin die Tochter des Hauses. Ich weiß, was sich gehört, ich weiß, was zu meiner Rolle gehört, ich weiß, was von mir erwartet wird. Also neige ich anmutig den Kopf, um mich für seine schneidige Klappmesserverbeugung zu revanchieren, und setze dieses leere strahlende Puppengesicht–lächeln auf, das ich in derartigen Situationen immer aufsetze, weil es mein Markenzeichen ist und weil ich damit aussehe, als könnte ich nicht bis drei zählen. Dass Leute wie er felsenfest davon überzeugt sind, dass die typische wohlerzogene junge Dame aus den oberen Zehntausend den IQ einer Kichererbse hat und daher kein Wässerchen trüben kann, ist für Leute wie mich lebenswichtig.

So, und was kommt jetzt? Ah ja, der obligatorische Handkuss natürlich und das genau so obligatorische Süßholzgeraspel. Oh, er hat tadellose Manieren, mein Lieutenant Wie-heißt-er-noch-gleich, tadellose Manieren und eine Uniform mit messerscharfen Bügelfalten. Auch sein Gehirn ist gut gebügelt, darauf möchte ich wetten, ganz glatt und garantiert knitterfrei. Aber er lächelt jetzt auch und fängt damit an, die Imperiale-Offiziers-Version von Charme in meine Richtung zu versprühen, und das macht es mir immerhin ein bisschen leichter, den Ball unserer Konversation im Spiel zu halten. Smalltalk kann eine wahre Folter sein, wenn man den falschen Gesprächspartner erwischt, aber mit ihm werde ich es wohl eine Weile aushalten. Doch schon nach zehn Minuten habe ich wirklich genug von all dem oberflächlichen Geschwafel und meine Gedanken driften unweigerlich ab. Macht nichts, ihm fällt das gar nicht auf. Inzwischen redet er nämlich wie ein Wasserfall und es reicht vollkommen, wenn ich ab und zu ganz automatisch ein paar absolut nichtssagende und jederzeit gegeneinander austauschbare Kommentare einwerfe wie zum Beispiel „Ach wirklich?" oder „Nein, denken Sie nur ..." oder „Wie interessant!" oder irgendwas in dieser Art. Damit ist er zufrieden. Er merkt nicht, dass ich ihm nur noch mit halbem Ohr zuhöre, dass die allzu durchsichtigen Schmeicheleien, mit denen er mich überhäuft, wirkungslos an mir vorbeiplätschern und dass ich die ganze Junger-Kriegsheld-Pose, mit der er sich hier vor mir produziert, eher abstoßend als anziehend finde. Er verschwendet seinen Atem und meine Zeit bei dem Versuch, mich zu beeindrucken, wozu er wild entschlossen ist, das ist ganz offensichtlich. Aber damit kann er bei mir nicht landen – ich kenne Männer seines Schlages nur zu gut und bin mir vollkommen darüber im klaren, was _er_ ist und was_ ich_ bin. Ich bin mir darüber im klaren, dass sein Lächeln, seine bewundernden Blicke, die meinen Körper mit demselben abschätzenden Interesse taxieren wie meine maßgeschneiderte Galarobe, seine Angeberei, seine ganzen Balzrituale nicht wirklich mir, Yella Borodin, gelten, sondern nur dem, was er in mir sieht oder in mir zu sehen glaubt. Aber letzten Endes bin ich mir vor allem über einen Punkt im klaren, über den alles entscheidenden Punkt: Sollte er mir je unter anderen, unter ganz und gar anderen, unter ganz _bestimmten_ Umständen wiederbegegnen, dann würde dieser ach so charmante junge Mann wahrscheinlich nicht eine Sekunde zögern, seinen Blaster zu ziehen und mich über den Haufen zu schießen ...

Aber hier und jetzt steht er zahm wie ein Stofftier neben mir, mein ahnungsloser Bewunderer, und plappert und plappert, während meine Aufmerksamkeit immer mehr nachlässt. Inzwischen besteht mein Anteil an der Unterhaltung nur noch aus einem gelegentlichen kryptischen „Aha!" und „Mhm ...", aber auch das stört ihn nicht weiter. Er ist scheinbar davon überzeugt, seine Zuhörerin in einen Zustand atemloser Spannung versetzt zu haben. Mein Blick schweift zu meiner Mutter hinüber, die gerade in einer Sturmwolke aus schwarzem Chiffon an mir vorbeiweht, den zierlichen dunklen Kopf mit dem feingeschnittenen Alabastergesicht stolz erhoben, an ihrer Seite mein Vater, der von ihrem Schwung mitgerissen wird wie eine Möwe, die sich von einer Bö davontragen lässt. Sie fängt meinen Blick auf, und ich verdrehe andeutungsweise die Augen, was ein Geheimsignal zwischen uns ist und bedeutet, dass sie schnell kommen und mich retten beziehungsweise mich von meinem Gesprächspartner loseisen soll, bevor ich vor Langeweile ins Koma falle oder aus reiner Notwehr schnippisch werde. Aber sie wirft mir nur ein schnelles flüchtiges Lächeln zu, das halb ermutigend, halb ermahnend ist. Die Botschaft, die sich dahinter verbirgt, ist klar genug: Sie ist beschäftigt, und ich muss selbst sehen, wie ich mit meinem Lieutenant fertig werde. Sie lässt mich einfach im Stich, meine liebe Mama – und sie tut es mit Absicht! Sie will Mr. Raumflotte noch eine Chance geben, sich vor mir zu spreizen und sich eventuell doch noch in ein gutes Licht zu setzen, bevor ich ihn endgültig abwimmle. Dabei hat sie natürlich ihre Hintergedanken ...

Seit ich als achtzehnjährige Debütantin zum erstenmal öffentlich das Tanzbein geschwungen habe – damals noch nichts anderes als ein Ausbund an jungmädchenhafter Grazie und unschuldig wie ein Schneeglöckchen –, schleift meine Mutter mich mit niemals nachlassender Begeisterung von einem „gesellschaftlichen Ereignis" zum nächsten, stellt mich dort zur Schau wie eine preisgekrönte Zuchtstute auf einem Pferdemarkt und verpasst keine Gelegenheit, mich mit sogenannten „gutsituierten jungen Männern aus guter Familie" bekannt zu machen. Jetzt bin ich fünfundzwanzig, und es macht sie allmählich wirklich ein bisschen nervös, dass ich einen Korb nach dem anderen austeile und sogar die enthusiastischsten Heiratskandidaten erfolgreich in die Flucht schlage. Sie will mich endlich unter die Haube bringen, und es soll _natürlich _eine möglichst _gute_ Partie sein. _Natürlich _meint sie es nur _gut _mit mir. Sie will mein Bestes, sie will, dass ich glücklich werde. Aber sie wird niemals begreifen, dass zwischen ihrer Definition von Glück und meiner Universen liegen. Das gilt auch für meinen Vater.

Meine Eltern ... Ich beobachte sie aus der Distanz, aus sicherer Entfernung, während sie würdevoll wie ein Paar Ibassreiher durch den Piranhaschwarm ihrer Gäste staken, was wie immer tief in mir eine uralte bittersüße Mischung aus Zorn und Zärtlichkeit zum Brodeln bringt. Was denken meine Eltern, was empfinden sie beim Anblick all dieser Leute, deren Namen immer wieder auf unseren Einladungslisten auftauchen? Sehen sie, dass die aufgedonnerte Kleine da drüben jung genug ist, um locker die Enkelin von Lord Rinn Crimaldi zu sein, der gerade seinen knorrigen Altmännerarm wie eine Efeuranke um ihre schmalen Schultern schlingt? Hören sie das konspirative Geflüster dieser feisten specknackigen Gruppe von Funktionären und Großindustriellen, die sofort nach ihrer Ankunft ihre mit Schmuck überladenen Ehefrauen abgehängt und sich in einer Ecke zusammengerottet haben, um dort in aller Ruhe über lukrative Regierungsaufträge und angemessen hohe Bestechungsgelder zu verhandeln, damit die Korruption blüht und auch wirklich jeder sein Stück vom großen imperialen Creditkuchen abbekommt? Riechen sie den Raubtiergestank von Prinz Xizor, dem Falleen, der sich mit seinem fragwürdigen Titel und seinem noch viel fragwürdigeren Geld überall Zutritt erkauft, obwohl jeder weiß oder wenigstens vermutet, daß er der Anführer der _Schwarzen Sonne_, der größten Verbrecherorganisation im ganzen Imperium ist? Fühlen sie die klirrende Kälte, die von diesem ordenübersäten General ausgeht, der mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht und tonloser Stimme, sichtlich völlig unbewegt, von dem „glorreichen Sieg" seiner AT-AT-Einheiten erzählt, die bei einem Angriff auf die Eingeborenendörfer irgendeiner Randwelt ein schreckliches Blutbad angerichtet haben? Schmecken sie die Fäulnis unserer Welt, die unter ihrer glänzenden basaltharten Oberfläche völlig verrottet ist, in Zersetzung begriffen ist wie ein kariesbefallener Zahn?

Nein, sie bekommen nichts davon mit, sie nehmen nichts davon wahr. Wie sollten sie auch? Sie lassen nichts an sich heran, was sie irgendwie verwirren, beunruhigen oder stören könnte, sie ignorieren alles, was den gleichmäßigen Pulsschlag ihrer Existenz aus dem gewohnten Rhythmus bringen könnte. Meine Mutter ist eine Dame vom Scheitel bis zur Sohle. Als echte Aristokratin ist sie dazu erzogen worden, jede nur denkbare Situation durch die Mikrolupe einer zwangsjackenartigen Etikette zu betrachten und ihr ganzes Dasein in dem engen Webrahmen gesellschaftlicher Konventionen zu gestalten. Auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens geboren und unter der schützenden Glasglocke der Reichen und Schönen, der Unantastbaren, groß geworden, von allen Seiten umsorgt, gehegt und gepflegt, hat sie sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mir ihren geliebten Cymbidium-Orchideen – sie ist hochgezüchtet, edel und erlesen, aber gleichzeitig unglaublich zart und empfindlich. Sie braucht Licht und Wärme – egal wie künstlich und illusorisch –, um wachsen und gedeihen zu können, um Blüten zu treiben. Dem eisig-frostigen Wind der rauhen Wirklichkeit ausgesetzt, würde sie nicht lange überleben.

Und mein Vater? „Ein Ästhet, ein Kulturmensch!" schwärmen seine Freunde, sobald von ihm die Rede ist. „Ein versponnener Intellektueller, ein Traumtänzer!" sagen seine Feinde achselzuckend. Und auf ihre Weise haben sie alle Recht. Mit den nachdenklichen Eulenaugen in seinem distinguierten Gelehrtengesicht, seinem wuscheligen silbergrauen Haarschopf, der immer ein bisschen zerzaust aussieht, und seinen unauffälligen konservativen Anzügen erinnert mein Vater stark an den klassischen zerstreuten Professor, völlig durchgeistigt und in Gedanken immer Lichtjahre weit weg. Während meine Mutter durch Imperial City flattert wie ein sonnenscheintrunkener Schmetterling über eine sommerliche Blumenwiese und ihren einzigen Daseinszweck darin sieht, ihre Umgebung mit Esprit und Schönheit zu verzaubern und nebenher noch unser Familienimage auf Hochglanz zu polieren, zieht sich mein Vater lieber in die abgeklärte Stille von Museen und Kunstgalerien zurück, um dort in kontemplativer Andacht stundenlang vor einzelnen Gemälden und Skulpturen zu verharren. Eine Menge Zeit verbringt er auch damit, eifrig in den staubigen Lagerhallen renommierter Antiquitätenhändler herumzustöbern und bei den berühmten Auktionen von Cristys und Zozzabies legendäre Artefakte zu noch legendäreren Preisen zu ersteigern. Der Kauf einer bröckeligen Terrakottastatuette der Mondgöttin von Vishnara oder einer stark vergilbten, aber sonst gut erhaltenen Erstausgabe der kompletten dreihundertfünfundvierzig Sonette von Vilm Shexpyr oder irgendeinem anderen toten Dichterfürsten versetzt ihn regelrecht in Ekstase. Einen vergleichbaren Rauschzustand erlebt er nur noch, wenn er sich mit klassischer Musik zudröhnt – er gehört zu dem einsamen Dutzend sensibler Zeitgenossen auf Coruscant, die tatsächlich in die Oper gehen, um dort Musik zu hören. (Die meisten unserer Bekannten gehen eigentlich nur dorthin, um sich sehen zu lassen und die ganze Zeit mit den Leuten in den mit vergoldetem Stuck verzierten Nachbarlogen zu schwatzen.) Kein Wunder, dass er einfach selig war, als Yaromir letzte Woche plötzlich verkündet hat, dass er gleich nach seinem Schulabschluss auf das Julliard-Konservatorium auf Corellia gehen und dort Cimbarolo studieren will. Ich glaube, es ist sehr wichtig für Eltern, den doppelten Triumph ihrer Gene und ihrer Erziehungskünste mitzuerleben und sich in ihren Sprösslingen wiederzuerkennen – was leider etwas ist, was ich weder meinem Vater noch meiner Mutter bieten kann. Ja, mein Vater ist rundherum ein Freund der schönen Künste, was ihn auch zu einem ungewöhnlich großzügigen Mäzen macht. Er gibt ein Vermögen aus, um all die exzentrischen und nicht immer genialen Genies zu unterstützen, die ihm die Ehre erweisen, sich von ihm unter die Fittiche nehmen zu lassen.

Ja, so sind sie, meine Eltern. Für beide ist das Leben ein endloser Tanz unter einem Himmel voller Regenbogen. Sie schlagen der Realität die Tür vor der Nase zu und verriegeln die fragilen Elfenbeintore ihres sorgfältig konstruierten Wolkenschlosses vor allem, was hässlich, erbärmlich und grausam ist, vor allem, was _imperial_ ist. Und wenn auch das nichts mehr hilft, dann verschließen sie einfach Augen und Ohren vor dem, was um sie herum vor sich geht, vor dem, was für sie unerträglich ist. Sie tun einfach so, als könnten sie mit ihrer simulierten Blindheit und Taubheit, mit ihrer vorgetäuschten Unwissenheit, die so feige und gleichzeitig doch so rührend ist, alles, alles ungeschehen machen: die allgegenwärtige Willkür, die uns die Luft zum Atmen abschnürt, die totalitäre Engstirnigkeit, die uns zwischen geistigen Mauern und Zäunen einsperrt, die Versklavung von tausend Sternsystemen im Namen einer rücksichtslosen Expansionspolitik, die elementare Brutalität, mit der jeder Widerstand im Keim erstickt wird, die imperiale Kriegsmaschinerie – ein alles verschlingender Moloch, der durch die Galaxis stampft und sich ganze Planeten einverleibt oder sie in verwüstete Friedhöfe verwandelt –, das Jedi-Pogrom, die von ehemaligen politischen Opponenten überquellenden Arbeitslager und Gefängnisse – wo Folter und Gehirnwäsche an der Tagesordnung sind –, die ganz große zum Himmel schreiende Tyrannei und den ganz kleinen alltäglichen Terror dieses Regimes, dem wir auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sind. Was soll ich dazu noch sagen? Sie sind reizend, meine Eltern, wirklich reizend, aber hoffnungslos weltfremd. Ich liebe sie, aber manchmal machen sie mich einfach rasend!

Ich werde abrupt aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich Yaromir neben mir auftaucht, unerwartet wie ein Stern in einer Nebelnacht. Ich mache meinen kleinen Bruder – der übrigens gar nicht mehr so klein ist, nachdem er dieses Jahr in die Höhe geschossen ist wie ein Büschel Bimbassagras – mit meinem flirtenden Raumflotten-Lieutenant bekannt, der von dieser Störung sichtlich nicht erbaut ist. Sein Geturtel verliert zunehmend an Schwung – in so einer Situation sind drei Leute eindeutig zuviel. Vielleicht irritiert es ihn auch, dass Yaromir ihn mit großen staunenden Kinderaugen anstarrt, als wäre er das letzte lebende Exemplar einer galaxisweit ausgestorbenen Reptilienart. Wie auch immer, nach einer Weile (Yaromir ist inzwischen ganz zapplig – was hat er nur?) streckt er die Waffen und räumt leicht indigniert sein ganz privates Schlachtfeld, was mich nicht gerade traurig macht – ganz im Gegenteil. „Ich könnte dich küssen", sage ich zu meinem kleinen Bruder.

„Wieso?" fragt Yaromir, der vierzehneinhalb und anbetungswürdig naiv ist, alarmiert. (Jungen in diesem Alter lassen sich nicht besonders gerne küssen – schon gar nicht von ihren großen Schwestern.)

„Weil du der perfekte Anstandswauwau bist", antworte ich und lache.

Yaromir akzeptiert diese für ihn eher rätselhafte Auskunft mit einem Achselzucken. Armer Kleiner ... er ist schon daran gewöhnt, von mir so gut wie nie eine klare Antwort zu bekommen. Im Gegensatz zu unseren Eltern, die so mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind, dass sie kaum über ihre eigenen Nasenspitzen hinaussehen können, hat er auch schon gemerkt, dass ich zu den seltsamsten Zeiten verschwinde und wieder auftauche, ohne je ein Wort darüber zu verlieren, wohin ich gehe, woher ich komme und was ich in der Zwischenzeit tue. Natürlich glaubt er genau wie unsere Eltern – falls sie sich überhaupt je Gedanken darüber machen, was ich eigentlich so treibe –, dass ich einfach nur sorglos in den Tag hineinlebe wie all die anderen Goldjungen und Goldmädchen, wie all die anderen Ableger der imperialen Oberschicht. Ach, er ist noch so ein richtiges Unschuldslamm, mein kleiner Bruder – neben ihm komme ich mir immer vor wie der sprichwörtliche Wolf im Schafspelz ...

Jetzt, nachdem die Sache mit dem angedrohten Kuss geklärt ist, kann Yaromir endlich loswerden, was ihm schon fast ein Loch in die Zunge gebrannt hat, als wir noch unter sechs Augen waren. „Yella, Taan sagt, du sollst ganz schnell in den Wintergarten kommen – es ist ein Notfall, sagt er", sprudelt er aufgeregt heraus.

Mein Herz setzt einen Schlag aus, ich kann es ganz deutlich fühlen. Oh nein! stöhne ich innerlich. Nicht _hier_! Nicht _heute_! Nicht ausgerechnet heute abend, wenn wir das ganze Haus voller Gäste haben, die uns vielleicht mit Argusaugen beobachten und sehen wollen, was sie auf gar keinen Fall sehen sollen. Aber es ist nun einmal passiert – was bleibt mir jetzt noch anderes übrig, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen? Ich schenke meinem kleinen Bruder, der mich erwartungsvoll ansieht, ein wortloses Nicken und gehe auf die Tür zu, in alle Richtungen zugleich grüßend und lächelnd, ununterbrochen grüßend und lächelnd. Aber vor allem gehe ich langsam, ganz langsam, ganz lässig und entspannt, als hätte ich alle Zeit der Welt, als müsste ich vor nichts und niemandem Angst haben. Die Blicke unserer Gäste – Argusaugen hin oder her – ruhen auf mir, und ich will nicht auffallen. Ich darfnicht auffallen.

Als ich nur noch wenige Schritte von der Tür entfernt bin, wirft mir eine verschnörkelte Säule, die mit matt reflektierenden Rauten aus Onyxglas verkleidet ist, unerwartet mein Spiegelbild entgegen, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil bin ich überrascht und ein bisschen verwirrt wie jeder Mensch, der ganz unerwartet mit sich selbst konfrontiert wird. Wer ist diese junge Frau, diese blasse, fahlblonde Sirene mit der lächerlich komplizierten Turmfrisur, die eine wogende schilfgrüne Seidenschleppe hinter sich herzieht wie ein Motorboot eine Heckwelle? Bin das wirklich ich, Yella Borodin? Manchmal kann ich es selbst kaum glauben... Wie kühl und selbstsicher mir diese grünen Augen aus diesem schmalen Gesicht entgegenblicken, aus diesem hochmütigen kleinen Koboldgesicht mit seiner komischen eigensinnigen Stupsnase und seinem spitzen, herrischen Kinn, das auf einen Fremden, der nichts von der Frau hinter diesem Gesicht weiß, schrecklich blasiert und arrogant wirken muss. Aber genau das ist ja Sinn und Zweck meiner Tarnung, meiner Maskerade ...

Ich gehe hinaus, verlasse unseren Empfangssalon, unsere Gäste, unsere Soiree. Viel Zeit bleibt mir nicht. Wenn ich zu lange weg bin, wird meine Mutter oder – noch schlimmer! – sonst irgend jemand damit anfangen, nach mir Ausschau zu halten, nach mir zu fragen. Trotzdem muss ich draußen in der Halle erst mal einen Augenblick lang stehen bleiben, weil ich merke, dass meine Knie zittern. Ich atme tief durch. Jetzt nur nicht die Nerven verlieren, Yella!

Endlich setze ich mich wieder in Bewegung und durchquere die Halle. Ich gehe an der breiten geschwungenen Treppe vorbei, die in den ersten Stock führt. Ich lasse das große Esszimmer hinter mir, in dem hektische Dienstboten herumwimmeln und letzte Hand an die mit schneeweißem Damast, glitzerndem Geschirr, Kerzenhaltern und Blumenvasen überladene Tafel anlegen. Ich passiere die schwere geschnitzte Holztür, die in die Bibliothek führt, biege um eine Ecke, tauche in das geheimnisvolle Dämmerlicht eines schmalen, dunklen Ganges ein und ... stoße um ein Haar mit einer großen schattenhaften Gestalt zusammen, die so plötzlich vor mir auftaucht, als wäre sie aus dem Boden gewachsen!

„Taan! Also wirklich ..." keuche ich nach einer Schrecksekunde, in der mir das Herz mindestens bis in meine absurden Stöckelschuhe hinuntergerutscht ist.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, Miss Yella. Es war keineswegs meine Absicht, Sie zu erschrecken. Allerdings hielt ich es unter den gegebenen Umständen für angemessen, die Beleuchtung hier ein bisschen ... nun ja ... weniger festlich und vor allem weniger hell zu gestalten."

Der immer leicht affektierte Klang seiner sorgfältig kultivierten Näselstimme – ein typisches Attribut des erstklassigen Butlers – beruhigt meinen Blutdruck noch mehr als der vertraute Anblick der blitzenden Metallknöpfe auf dem schwarzweiß gestreiften Seidenjackett seiner Livree, die noch vor einem Augenblick alles waren, was ich sehen beziehungsweise identifizieren konnte. Doch jetzt, da sich meine Augen ein wenig besser an das diffuse Halblicht ringsum gewöhnt haben, entdecke ich auch Taans langes, würdevolles Faltengesicht, das wie immer ein Monument vornehmer Ausdruckslosigkeit ist, und hinter seinen breiten Schultern die Glastür des Wintergartens, vor der er Wache steht, aufrecht wie eine Lanze und scheinbar unüberwindlich, als könnte nicht einmal eine Horde Sturmtruppen–soldaten dort eindringen, solange er ihnen den Weg versperrt. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht könnten sie es ja wirklich nicht. Taan Bakar, der zu der winzigen handverlesenen Gruppe von Menschen gehört, die über mich Bescheid wissen und mir helfen, wo sie können, arbeitet seit fast vierzig Jahren in diesem Haus und ist meiner Familie mit fanatischer Treue ergeben. Absolute Loyalität war schon immer kostbar. Aber heute, wo wir alle viel zu nah am Rand eines bodenlos tiefen Abgrundes aus imperialer Dunkelheit stehen, ist sie einfach unbezahlbar. Ich muss unwillkürlich an den Rest unseres Personals denken. Unsere Gäste sind heute abend nicht die einzigen potenziell gefährlichen Leute in diesem Haus …

„Weiß außer uns und Yaromir sonst noch irgend jemand von diesem _Notfall_?" Der scharfe Klang meiner Stimme überrascht mich fast genauso sehr wie Taan.

„Nun ja, Avigdor hat sie gesehen, aber ..."

Ich falle Taan einfach ins Wort. „Kann man ihm trauen?"

Taan zögert. „Das spielt hier eigentlich keine Rolle – es ist nicht ganz das, was Sie denken, Miss Yella", sagt er schließlich. Ich ziehe fragend die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Taan murmelt nur: „Ich schlage vor, Sie sehen sich das selbst an."

Wenn Taan beschlossen hat, sich mit mysteriösen Andeutungen zu begnügen, dann bekommt man nicht einmal mit einem Brecheisen mehr aus ihm heraus, das weiß ich, also lasse ich mich gar nicht erst auf eine Diskussion mit ihm ein, sondern stakse einfach nur achselzuckend an ihm vorbei und reiße schwungvoll die Wintergartentür auf, um mir selbst anzusehen, was auch immer dort zu sehen sein mag. Eine Woge von milder feuchter Luft schwappt über mich hinweg wie die lauwarme Welle eines tropischen Meeres. Tausend verschiedene Düfte und der feine, aber alles überlagernde Geruch von nasser humusreicher Erde vereinigen sich zu einem betäubend intensiven Bukett und einen Augenblick lang fühle ich mich irgendwie leicht benommen. Aber die Frau, die regungslos auf dem Diwan zwischen den Alkaliansträuchern liegt, fühlt sich offensichtlich ein bisschen mehr als nur leicht benommen – und dazu hat sie auch allen Grund, wie ich sofort sehe, als ich näher komme. Auf dem Boden neben dem Diwan, halb verdeckt durch die fließenden Falten eines langen Rocks aus funkelndem Goldbrokat, liegt nämlich eine offene Puderdose, die bis zum Rand mit einer weißen pulverartigen Substanz gefüllt ist - Cainoc oder Sternstaub, wie das Zeug in gewissen Kreisen auch genannt wird. Genug Stoff, um entweder halb Imperial City eine Stunde lang auf rosaroten Wolken schweben zu lassen oder eine ganze Kleinstadt auf einen Schlag zu vergiften!

Ich schiebe einen mit riesigen violetten Blütendolden übersäten Alkalianzweig beiseite und beuge mich über die Frau. Ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sind weit geöffnet, aber ihre Pupillen sind trotz des gedämpften Lichtes ringsum klein wie Stecknadelköpfe. Sie sieht durch mich hindurch, als wäre ich aus Glas. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mich überhaupt wahrnimmt. In dem Zustand, in dem sie ist, würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal mitbekommen, wenn der Wintergarten einschließlich lebendem und toten Inventar in Flammen aufginge. Ein, zwei Minuten lang stehe ich einfach nur da und starre sie an. Natürlich habe ich sie sofort wiedererkannt. Wer würde es nicht erkennen, dieses berühmte Gesicht, das, umrahmt von der ebenso berühmten dunkelgoldenen Löwenmähne, immer noch verheißungsvoll von den Holokinodisplays aller Kernwelten herunterlächelt? Ich starre auf das prominente Profil hinunter und bin erleichtert, zornig, traurig, angewidert und voller Mitleid, alles gleichzeitig.

Taan hat natürlich Recht – es ist nicht das, was ich gedacht habe, was ich erwartet habe. Denn hier liegt kein verzweifelter Flüchtling, der zu mir gekommen ist, weil sein Leben an einem seidenen Faden hängt, weil er von Coruscant verschwinden muss, weil er eine neue ID–Karte, eine Schiffspassage, Geld, Kontaktadressen, Schutz, Asyl braucht. Hier liegt auch kein Rebell, der im Auftrag der Allianz eine riskante Mission zu erfüllen hat und einen Unterschlupf, Deckung, Insiderinformationen und jede nur denkbare tatkräftige Hilfe braucht. Nein, hier liegt einfach nur Sharin Stiin, die von Milliarden begeisterten Fans glühend verehrte Schauspielerin, die vergötterte Ikone der Holofilmwelt, die sich heute abend trotz allgemeiner glühender Verehrung und Vergötterung in einem akuten Anfall von Melancholie oder Entzugserscheinungen von der illustren Menge unserer übrigen Gäste zurückgezogen hat, um sich in der Stille und Abgeschiedenheit unseres Wintergartens mit einer Megadosis chemischer Muntermacher in den siebten Himmel oder vielleicht auch in die siebte Hölle zu befördern.

Ihre Drogenabhängigkeit spricht sich langsam, aber mit tödlicher Sicherheit herum, und nach allem, was mir schon zu Ohren gekommen ist, sind die Holovid-Mogule – allen voran Gorgo Lucassa, der Besitzer der Metropolis–Wyngold–Studios, und Istvan Speelbac, Lucassas Starregisseur – bereits dabei, sich nach einem Ersatz für Sharin, nach einer neuen aufbaufähigen Ex-und-hopp-Schönheit umzusehen. Bald werden sie ihre angeknackste Superdiva, deren Talent sie reich gemacht hat, verlassen wie die Ratten das sinkende Schiff. Sie werden einen neuen Kassenmagneten, eine neue Kultfigur herausbringen, während Sharin sang– und klanglos untergeht. Die Fans, die ihr heute noch stürmische Ovationen darbringen, werden sich schon morgen ein anderes Idol suchen und Sharin einfach vergessen, und die Leute, die sich jetzt noch darum reißen, als ihre Freunde angesehen zu werden, werden sie bald fallen lassen und ihr von da an die kalte Schulter zeigen. Coruscant ist – genau wie jede andere durch und durch imperiale Welt – ein hartes Pflaster für die Kleinen, die Schwachen, die Hilflosen, die Verlierer. Sie sind von einer Aura der Niederlage, der Verzweiflung, der Hoffnungslosigkeit umgeben, die das Mitleid, die natürliche Anteilnahme der meisten Menschen hier im Keim erstickt, weil sie vor solchen Dingen zurückschrecken wie vor einer hochgradig ansteckenden Virusinfektion. So wird aus einem absoluten Star, aus einem von aller Welt hofierten Favoriten, aus jedermanns Liebling von einem Tag auf den anderen ein Ausgestoßener, ein Geächteter, ein Unberührbarer. Wenn man für Coruscant – und auch für den ganzen Rest des Imperiums – ein Motto finden müsste, das die Sache wirklich auf den Punkt trifft, einen Wahlspruch, eine Devise, dann könnte man es zum Beispiel so formulieren: Jeder gegen jeden und alle gegen einen! Betrachtet man also die Sache von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus, dann ist auch Sharin Stiin ein Opfer unserer Zeit, unserer Gesellschaft …

Taan, der mir gefolgt ist und direkt hinter mir steht wie ein Leibwächter, gibt ein diskretes Hüsteln von sich und erinnert mich so daran, dass jetzt kaum der geeignete Zeitpunkt für schweigende philosophische Betrachtungen ist. Also greife ich erstmal nach dem Handgelenk unserer schlafenden Schönheit, um ihr den Puls zu fühlen, der erstaunlich kräftig und stabil ist. Auch das ist eine Erleichterung. Schauspielerinnen, die sich auf anderer Leute Partys eine Überdosis reinjubeln und sich damit aus dem Jammertal ihrer irdischen Existenz herauskatapultieren, sorgen für mehr Aufsehen, als mir lieb sein kann – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass meine Eltern vor Scham im Erdboden versinken und sich nie wieder davon erholen würden, wenn unser Name auch nur andeutungsweise mit so einem Skandal in Verbindung gebracht werden würde. Aber davon kann zum Glück keine Rede sein. Trotzdem muss ich unwillkürlich an die Reporter denken, die draußen auf der kiesbestreuten, mit Fackeln beleuchteten Auffahrt vor unserem Haus herumlungern wie ein Rudel hungriger Dhinngos, von denen sie sich eigentlich auch nur in einem einzigen Punkt unterscheiden – sie sind mit ferngesteuerten Antigrav–Cams und Audioverstärkern bewaffnet statt mit Klauen und Reißzähnen. Natürlich könnte ich Sharin jetzt einfach in einen Taxigleiter setzen oder sie sogar von einem unserer Chauffeure nach Hause kutschieren lassen und sie so schnell los werden, aber das bringe ich nicht über mich. Nicht während da draußen die Hyänen lauern! Ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht der Mensch sein, der ihre Sucht und den daraus resultierenden Karriereknick publik macht. Aber was _soll_ ich mit ihr machen? Ich treffe kurzentschlossen die einzig mögliche Entscheidung.

„Taan, ruf Avigdor her! Wenn er sowieso schon weiß, was hier los ist, dann kann er uns auch helfen. Wir schaffen sie nach oben und bringen sie in einem der Gästezimmer unter. Da kann sie erstmal ihren Rausch ausschlafen. Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

„Ich würde das Gobelinzimmer vorschlagen, Miss Yella. Außerdem könnte Na'oomi heute nacht dort schlafen und die Dame ein wenig im Auge behalten – nur für den Fall der Fälle", schlägt Taan vor.

Ich nicke zustimmend. Na'oomi ist die jüngste von Taans ungefähr hundert Nichten oder Großnichten und seit kurzem auch eines unserer ungefähr tausend Servicemädchen. Obwohl sie mit ihrem quirligen Temperament das genaue Gegenteil von Taan ist, macht sie ihrem Onkel alle Ehre – in jeder Beziehung. Taan verschwindet und kehrt schon wenige Minuten später mit Avigdor zurück, einem schlaksigen, hühnerbrüstigen jungen Burschen, der in seiner Dienerlivree neben der stattlichen Erscheinung unseres Butlers irgendwie ein bisschen verloren aussieht, was ihn offensichtlich nicht daran hindert, vor Neugier fast zu vergehen und sich beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf zu gaffen. Sein Blick gleitet von Sharin zu mir, von mir zu Taan und dann wieder zu der regungslosen Gestalt auf dem Diwan zurück. Es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass er die Sensation von ganzem Herzen genießt und sich als Held der Stunde fühlt – der junge Ritter, der einer bedrängten Prinzessin zu Hilfe eilt –, und ich muss trotz allem ein wenig lächeln. Doch noch bevor ich dazu komme, etwas zu sagen, Anweisungen zu erteilen oder irgendwas in dieser Art, ergreift ein anderer das Wort.

„Wo bleibst du nur so lange, Yella? Sie servieren gleich das Dinner und deine Mutter hat gesagt, du sollst sofort … Was ist denn hier los?"

Ich drehe mich um und schenke meinem Vater, der gerade wieder einmal sein Talent unter Beweis stellt, grundsätzlich zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort aufzutauchen, mein harm–losestes Lächeln. „Nichts, Papa. Miss Stiin fühlt sich nur nicht ganz wohl. Wir bringen sie jetzt nach oben, damit sie sich ein bisschen hinlegen kann."

„Ach du meine Güte! Sollen wir einen Medtech rufen?" fragt mein Vater, Zoll für Zoll der fürsorgliche Gastgeber, und rückt näher, um die scheinbar in Ohnmacht Gesunkene höchstpersönlich in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist, Papa", sage ich rasch und kicke dabei mit den Zehenspitzen unauffällig die verräterische Puderdose unter den Diwan und damit außer Sichtweite. (Ich werde das Ding oder vielmehr seinen Inhalt später entsorgen müssen – und zwar in die nächstbeste Toilette!) „Alles, was sie braucht, ist ein bisschen Ruhe."

Mein Vater legt den Kopf zur Seite und beäugt Sharin, die auf unserem Diwan liegt wie hingegossen und in dieser Pose ausgesprochen malerisch aussieht, mit Skepsis. „Bist du sicher?"

„Absolut sicher!" sage ich fest.

„Na, dann. Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen? Ich könnte ja eventuell das … äh … Fußende übernehmen … oder soll ich lieber noch jemanden rufen? Vielleicht … vielleicht doch einen Medtech?" Mein Vater ist wie immer voller Hilfsbereitschaft – und wie immer ist er sich nicht ganz schlüssig, wie er seine Hilfsbereitschaft nun eigentlich in die Tat umsetzen soll.

„Ich denke, Taan und Avigdor schaffen das auch alleine, Papa. Und um den Rest kümmert sich Na'oomi."

„Ach so. Na, dann …" Mein Vater bleibt unentschlossen stehen und beobachtet, wie Taan und Avigdor ihre ohnehin nicht allzu schwere Bürde hochhieven und mit ihr zur Tür hinausmarschieren. Taan, der das „Kopfende" und damit auch das Kommando übernommen hat, biegt sofort nach links ab. Er wird Sharin über den Dienstbotentrakt und die Hintertreppe in den dritten Stock hinaufbugsieren, wo das Gobelinzimmer liegt, und so eher unliebsame Begegnungen nach Möglichkeit vermeiden. Mein Vater sieht sich den ruhmlosen Abzug unserer Diva an, wendet sich dann mir zu und sagt leise: „Ganz unter uns, Liebes, ich fürchte, es geht hier um weit mehr als nur um ein kleines Unwohlsein." Er schüttelt den Kopf und gibt einen kleinen Seufzer von sich. „Das Leben kann für Künstler sehr hart sein, weißt du."

Nicht nur für Künstler! denke ich. „Wollen wir gehen, Papa?"

„Ach ja, das Dinner. Deine Mutter wird sich schon wundern, wo wir stecken …" Aber er macht keine Anstalten, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, obwohl ich mich schon in seinem Arm eingehakt habe, den er mir mit rein mechanischer Höflichkeit geboten hat. Stattdessen bleibt er einfach stehen, wo er steht, und starrt nachdenklich auf die sorgfältig angelegte blühende Pseudowildnis unseres Wintergartens. „Ich habe immer geglaubt, dass jeder seinem Stern folgen muss und dass wir nicht das Recht haben, uns in das Leben anderer Menschen einzumischen. Aber heute frage ich mich manchmal … Also wenn man genau weiß, wenn man sieht dass jemand mit offenen Augen in sein Unglück läuft, hat man dann nicht doch das Recht sich einzumischen und wenigstens zu versuchen, diesen Menschen wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen? Hat man nicht sogar die _Pflicht_, ihm irgendwie zu helfen oder ihm wenigstens Hilfe anzubieten?"

„Ich denke schon, Papa."

Mein Vater schweigt einen Augenblick lang und sagt dann beinahe schüchtern: „Findest du... meinst du, ich sollte mal mit Miss Stiin reden? Irgend jemand muss sich schließlich ein bisschen um sie kümmern. Ich könnte vielleicht ein paar Fäden für sie ziehen …"

Und plötzlich fühle ich mich meinem Vater sehr nahe, näher als seit langer, langer Zeit. Er ist nicht aus dem Stoff, aus dem Rebellen und andere Helden gemacht werden, nein, aber wir können schließlich nicht alle Rebellen und Helden sein. Das müssen wir auch gar nicht. Wäre es nicht schon genug, wenn jeder von uns eine Insel aus Mitgefühl in einem Meer von Gleichgültigkeit wäre, ein einziges kleines Licht in der großen Dunkelheit? Ich lächle ihn an. „Tu das, Papa", sage ich warm.

Er erwidert mein Lächeln und drückt leicht meinen Arm. Und damit ist dieser seltene Augenblick der vertraulichen Bekenntnisse auch schon wieder vorbei, was vielleicht ganz gut ist. Ich könnte sonst noch auf die Idee kommen, mich Hals über Kopf in eine Beichte hineinzustürzen, die ich hinterher bestimmt bereuen würde ...

Gemeinsam verlassen wir den Wintergarten und kehren in den Salon zurück, wo meine Mutter uns schon voller Ungeduld erwartet. „Na endlich! Wo habt ihr beiden nur die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Und wo um Himmels willen ist Taan?" zischt sie uns zu, sobald wir nicht nur in Sicht–, sondern auch in Hörweite sind.

Ich überlasse es meinem Vater, sie mit Erklärungen und Entschuldigungen zu besänftigen, und mische mich wieder unter unsere Gäste, die sich in kleinen und großen Cliquen zusammengefunden haben und sich mehr oder weniger angeregt unterhalten, was auch von der Menge der Drinks, die sie inzwischen konsumiert haben, abzuhängen scheint. Ich wandere von Gruppe zu Gruppe, höre mir belangloses Gelaber an und antworte mit ebenso belanglosen Platitüden, bevor ich weitergehe – eine Tortur, von der ich erst erlöst sein werde, wenn meine Mutter die Gäste zum Essen hinüberbittet. Die Minuten tropfen wie zähflüssiger Sirup dahin und wie immer in solchen Situationen gewinne ich allmählich eine deutliche Vorstellung von dem Begriff Ewigkeit. Lustlos gehe ich auf die letzte Gruppe zu, die von einer gewaltigen Person in einer Art Zirkuszelt aus schreiend buntem Samt beherrscht wird. Von hinten sieht sie aus wie eine mutierte Kreuzung aus einem Biloogawal und einem Regenbogenpfeifer, und mit ihrer durchdringend schrillen Stimme könnte man ohne weiteres Kohinaara–Rubine schleifen – wahrscheinlich sogar Steine mit einem noch höheren Härtegrad. Allein schon der Klang dieser Stimme verrät mir, dass ich niemand anderen als Lady Adira Unassis vor mir habe, die größte Giftspritze von Imperial City. Diese Frau müsste gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet werden, für ihre Zunge einen Waffenschein zu beantragen – sie ist wie eine Schwertklinge, scharf, zweischneidig und absolut tödlich.

„_Ich_ wusste ja immer, dass es mit dieser Leia Organa eines Tages ein wirklich _schlimmes _Ende nimmt!" erklärt Lady Adira mit dem genießerischen Gesichtsausdruck einer Katze, die nach erfolgreicher Jagd eine panikstarre Maus mit krallenbewehrter Samtpfote bedächtig hin– und herwendet, als müsste sie ihre Beute erst noch einmal eingehend begutachten und sich über die Qualität dieses saftigen Happens freuen, bevor sie sich über ihn hermacht. Es würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn sie sich gleich die Lippen leckt. Furchtbar, wie zufrieden diese selbstgefällige boshafte alte Schachtel aussieht. Worüber freut sie sich so? Über die Bestätigung ihrer von Gehässigkeit geprägten Menschenkenntnis oder über das mutmaßlich bevorstehende schlimme Ende von Leia Organa?

„Ich wusste es _von Anfang an_. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, wie ich sie kennengelernt habe. Das war auf diesem Empfang, den Bo und Dorrith Gilgamesh damals anlässlich ihrer Erhebung in den Adelsstand gegeben haben. Was für ein _reizendes_ Fest! Alles war so ... so _geschmackvoll_! Dorrith Gilgamesh hat ja wirklich beinahe so etwas wie _Stil _... vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass sie und Bo im Grunde auch nur _Emporkömmlinge_ sind, nicht wahr? Aber dieses Fest! Alles, was Rang und Namen hat, war da. Natürlich nur Leute aus _unseren _Kreisen – und das will wirklich etwas heißen, wo Coruscant heutzutage doch praktisch _überschwemmt_ ist mit ganzen _Horden_ von _Parvenüs_. Wo man auch hinsieht, nichts als neureicher_ Pöbel_! Die reinste _Invasion_! Nein, diese Welt ist einfach nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war."

Sie legt eine Kunstpause ein und seufzt elegisch, um ihren Zuhörern, die sich um sie geschart haben wie eine Herde Shirpas um ihren Leithammel, die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre Feststellung angemessen zu würdigen. Sofort steigt zustimmendes Gemurmel von ihrem Publikum auf wie Dampfwolken von einer heißen Quelle. Doch es gibt auch ein paar leicht bewölkte Gesichter, was darauf hinweist, dass die ziemlich zweideutige Bemerkung über Emporkömmlinge, Parvenüs und neureichen Pöbel nicht überall auf Beifall stößt – einige sehen darin eine Anspielung und sind jetzt beleidigt oder fragen sich wenigstens, ob sie beleidigt sein sollen, eine Wirkung, die offensichtlich beabsichtigt war, denn Adiras kleine kalte Schlangenaugen glitzern vor Sensationsgier und Schadenfreude, als sie die eher gemischten Reaktionen ihres Auditoriums registriert.

„Aber ich glaube, ich bin ein _kleines_ bisschen vom Thema abgekommen", fährt sie fort, was eine glatte Lüge ist, denn Adira Unassis ist noch nie in ihrem Leben von irgendeinem Thema abgekommen – schon gar nicht, wenn es dabei um Klatsch und Tratsch geht. „Wo war ich doch gleich stehengeblieben? Ach ja, _Leiaaa Orgaaana_ ...", sagt sie gedehnt. „Ich sehe sie noch vor mir, wie sie an diesem Abend durch diesen wirklich _entzückend _dekoriertenSaal stolziert ist. Sie trug eines von diesen wallenden weißen _Flattergewändern_, in denen sie immer ausgesehen hat wie ein Sonnensegelbei Windstärke zehn oder wie eine wandelnde _Waffenstillstandsfahne_. Also dieser klassische Alderaan–Look ... kein großer Verlust für die Galaxis, wenn Sie _mich_ fragen."

Die wegwerfende Handbewegung, mit der Adira diese Behauptung untermalt, verurteilt nicht nur die Mode, sondern gleich die ganze Kultur von Alderaan in Bausch und Bogen zur Bedeutungslosigkeit und kehrt nebenbei noch einen Völkermord, dem fast zwei Milliarden Menschen zum Opfer gefallen sind, lässig unter den blutigen Teppich imperialer Anmaßung und Skrupellosigkeit. Und so unglaublich es auch ist, sogar mit diesem Kommentar erntet sie noch Anerkennung, fast schon Applaus! Es sind nur wenige – viel zu wenige –, die jetzt betreten den Blick abwenden und schweigen.

Wut kocht in mir hoch wie Lava in einem Vulkan, und plötzlich fühle ich Hass, brennenden Hass, der wie schwarzes Feuer durch meine Adern pulst und mich fast erstickt. Ignoranten! Hohlköpfige, selbstsüchtige, kaltschnäuzige, gefühllose Ignoranten! Und die wenigen anderen? Feiglinge! Egoistische, kleinmütige, kriecherische, erbärmliche Feiglinge! Ich schließe die Augen, atme ein paarmal tief durch und zähle innerlich bis zehn, was angeblich wahre Wunder wirken soll, wenn man kurz vor der Explosion steht. Viel merke ich allerdings nicht davon. Adira Unassis quasselt unentwegt weiter, während ich mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung kämpfe, und als ich mich soweit beruhigt habe, dass ich wieder zuhören kann, habe ich längst den Faden verloren.

„… und plötzlich steht diese penetrante kleine _Person_ ganz einfach auf und fängt damit an, uns einen _endlos_ langen Vortrag über irgendeinen obskuren kleinen _Hinterwäldlerplaneten_ zu halten, Spirgal oder Spargel oder irgendwas in dieser Art – jedenfalls hat keine Menschenseele je von ihm gehört! Sie steht also da und erzählt uns rührselige Geschichten über Dürrekatastrophen und verhungerte Kühe und Bauern mit Maul– und Klauenseuche … oder war es vielleicht umgekehrt? Vielleicht war es ja auch eine Überschwemmung statt einer Dürre. Na ja, egal … jedenfalls erzählt sie es mit allen unappetitlichen Einzelheiten und das _mitten_ in einem _Bankett_, also ich _bitte _Sie! Sie redet und redet und drückt natürlich mächtig auf die Tränendrüse, und dann – ob Sie es glauben oder nicht – dann kommt sie uns doch tatsächlich mit einem _Spendenaufruf_! Ich kann Ihnen sagen, das war ja sowas von _peinlich_! Ich bin ja nun wirklich eine Frau mit _Herz_, und niemand kann mir nachsagen, dass ich jeden Credit dreimal umdrehe, wenn es um wohltätige Zwecke geht, aber alles zur richtigen Zeit und am richtigen Ort, wie ich immer sage, und_ das_ war garantiert weder die richtige Zeit noch der richtige Ort. Es war so _taktlos_, so ganz und gar _unpassend_. Von einem Mädchen mit _diesem _Hintergrund hätte man nun wirklich ein bisschen mehr _Lebensart_ erwartet. Andererseits … die Organas waren ja gar nicht ihre _richtigen_ Eltern, wusstenSie das überhaupt? Bail und seine Frau haben sie nur adoptiert, nachdem sie sie _Gott weiß wo_ aufgegabelt haben – da sieht man wieder mal, was für Folgen übertriebene Großzügigkeit haben kann. Man erlebt ja schon mit dem eigenen Nachwuchs eine Überraschung nach der anderen, aber ein _wildfremdes_ Kind ohne Stammbaum und ohne alles ist wie eine Gleichung mit drei Unbekannten – man weiß nie, was dabei rauskommt, nicht wahr? Es gibt eben einfach _Dinge_, die man weder mit Erziehung noch mit einem Titel zudecken kann, Königliche Hoheit hin oder her …

Aber um auf diesen Abend zurückzukommen: Wir waren natürlich alle _äußerst_ unangenehm berührt! Es war schon eine _Blamage_ – und nicht nur für die Organas! Die Gilgameshs waren einfach _am Boden zerstört_. Hinterher haben die beiden sich bei jedem einzelnen von uns in aller Form entschuldigt. Die _arme_ Dorrith! Sie hat mir mit Tränen in den Augen erklärt, dass sie dieses impertinente junge Ding _nie wieder_ einladen wird.

Ja, ja, sie war schon immer ziemlich _eigenartig_, diese Kleine. Und dann ist sie einfach mit diesen _grässlichen_ Rebellen auf und davon, und jetzt ist sie eine richtige _Kriminelle_ mit einem Vorstrafenregister oder einem Steckbrief oder wie das heißt. Jedenfalls hängen überall diese ordinären Fahndungsplakate herum, und sie haben einen Preis auf ihren Kopf ausgesetzt und was weiß ich noch alles, und alles ist so _unangenehm _geworden. Ich meine, man kann nicht einmal mehr verreisen, ohne auf den Raumhäfen _pausenlos _von diesen _vulgären_ Polizisten belästigt zu werden, die überall herumlungern und tausend Fragen stellen und mit ihren groben Pranken das ganze Gepäck durchwühlen und einem das Leben schwer machen, als wären wir _alle_ Verbrecher. Und wem haben wir das alles zu verdanken? Einem anarchistischen Zwergpinscher, der mit einer Handvoll Terroristen an seiner Leine durch die Galaxis zieht und Unruhe stiftet!" zischt Adira Unassis mit der angriffslustigen Energie einer numidianischen Sumpfmamba, und ihr dreifaches Doppelkinn zittert vor aufrichtiger moralischer Entrüstung wie Wackelpudding bei einem Miniaturerdbeben.

Ich denke an ein zartes ausdrucksvolles Gesicht, das trotz seiner Jugend viel zu ernst ist, an große dunkle Augen, in deren Tiefen ein unwiderstehliches Feuer lodert, an eine klare Stimme, deren verhaltene Leidenschaft den, der sie einmal gehört hat, nie wieder loslässt, an ein Charisma, dem sich niemand ganz und gar entziehen kann. Ich kenne viele überzeugte Imperiale, die die Ex–Prinzessin von Alderaan und sagenumwobene Galionsfigur der Allianz von ganzem Herzen hassen und ihr den Tod oder Schlimmeres wünschen, aber keiner von ihnen würde je auf die Idee kommen, sie als anarchistischen Zwergpinscher zu bezeichnen. Was mich betrifft, so bin ich Leia Organa bis heute nur zweimal begegnet, einmal hier mitten im Morast von Coruscants Verkommenheit und einmal an einem Ort, dessen Namen in meiner Erinnerung funkelt wie ein seltener Edelstein, aber es war jedesmal ein unvergessliches Erlebnis und eine Inspiration, die mich auf meinem Kurs hält wie der Scheinwerferstrahl eines Leuchtturms ein Schiff vor unbekannter Küste …

Ich nehme aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahr und drehe mich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig genug, um Taan mit einem großen Gong in der Hand gravitätisch hereinschreiten zu sehen. Im nächsten Augenblick hallt ein tiefer klingender Ton durch den Salon, der alle verstummen lässt. „Ladies und Gentlemen – das Dinner ist angerichtet!" verkündet Taan, und seine Stimme dröhnt genauso majestätisch und eindrucksvoll wie der Gong durch die plötzliche Stille.

Meine Mutter schwebt zur Tür hinüber, meinen Vater im Schlepptau wie immer, wendet sich mit einem anmutigen Schwung, der den Rock ihres Kleides aufbauscht und um sie herumwirbeln lässt wie ein heftiger Windstoß, an unsere Gäste und sagt strahlend: „Folgen Sie mir bitte, liebe Freunde."

Auf diese liebenswürdige Aufforderung hin formieren sich die kleinen Gruppen unserer „lieben Freunde" sofort zu einer einzigen großen Schar, die mit derselben Gier aus dem Salon hinausstiebt und in Richtung Esszimmer schwirrt, mit der ein hungriger Krähenschwarm über ein totes Wobbyggon in einem Straßengraben herfällt. Ich überlege gerade, wen meine Mutter mir wohl als Tischnachbarn zugeteilt oder vielleicht auch zugemutet hat, als wie auf Stichwort dieser unausstehliche Raumflotten–Lieutenant neben mir auftaucht und mir galant ins Ohr raunt, wie glücklich er doch darüber ist, dass meine _zau–ber–haf–te_ Gesellschaft – er betont wirklich jede einzelne Silbe! – ihm auch den nächsten Punkt im Programm dieses Abends verschönern wird.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich an meiner Mutter mehr bewundere – ihre Raffinesse oder ihre Hartnäckigkeit? Aber ich ergebe mich in mein Schicksal – was bleibt mir auch anderes übrig? – und schenke meinem Lieutenant die Hochglanzversion meines künstlichen, aber unbestreitbar_ zau–ber–haf–ten _Lächelns, während ich ihm im Brustton der Überzeugung, aber leider nicht gerade wahrheitsgemäß versichere, dass die Freude ganz meinerseits ist. Durch mein scheinbares Entgegenkommen ermutigt, legt er seine Hand mit sanftem Druck auf meinen Arm und teilt mir in verschwörerischem Flüsterton mit, dass es ihn noch sehr viel glücklicher machen würde, wenn ich dazu bereit wäre, nachher ein– oder zweimal mit ihm zu tanzen. Oder vielleicht auch öfter? Aber auf soviel Gunst wagt er ja gar nicht zu hoffen, obwohl er natürlich einfach _selig_ wäre, wenn es dazu käme und überhaupt … Er legt eine bedeutungsvolle Pause ein und wirft mir das zu, was er für seinen Verführerblick hält.

Ich seufze innerlich. Eines steht fest – für heute habe ich Mr. Raumflotte endgültig auf dem Hals. Trotz dieser ziemlich deprimierenden Aussichten sehe ich mit großem Augenaufschlag zu ihm auf, lächle mein Lächeln und säusle: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Er strahlt vor Genugtuung, und der Griff seiner Hand um meinen Arm, vor einer Minute noch ganz locker, fast zaghaft, wird sofort erstaunlich fest und besitzergreifend. Als er mich davonführt oder eigentlich eher abführt wie ein Wachposten eine Gefangene, schießt mir unwillkürlich der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass dieser Abend anstrengender werden könnte als alles, was ich bis jetzt in dieser Hinsicht erlebt habe. Andererseits … möglicherweise springt ja auch etwas dabei heraus, ein paar interessante Informationen vielleicht, die ich meinem schäkernden Raumflotten–Lieutenant so ganz nebenbei mit sehr viel Charme und sanfter Gewalt aus der Nase ziehen könnte. Und wenn nicht … na ja … auch dieser Abend wird vorübergehen …

_**ENDE**_

_**© 2000 by Nangijala**_

Alle Rechte an dieser Story gehören der Autorin. Sie darf nicht ohne deren ausdrückliche Erlaubnis abgedruckt oder anderweitig verwertet werden.


End file.
